Affairs
by Animeoutcast
Summary: Shikamaru and Ino get freaky.Then Shikamru and Temari get freaky.Who gets freakier?Who gets screwed?Why am i asking you when I wrote the darn thing?Find out. R&R This is my third fic. there will be lemon. oh! and i'm single! Really


_RRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg!!!1RRRRRRiiiiiinnnnngggg!!!_

Shikamaru picked up the phone.

"Ino it's 2:00 in the morning. What do you want?"

"What I always want, SEX!"

"Don't I always give you sex?"

"Yeah but I want to go all the way this time."

Shikamaru shook at the thought.

"When?" he asked

"Tomorrow at 5:00. You got it?"

Shikamaru thought for a sec.

"Are you still there Shikamaru?"

"Yeah I'm still here."

"We don't have to go through this if you don't want to." She said

"We do. We've been together for too long to say that we haven't gone all the way. We'll do it tomorrow at five like you said."

"O.k." said Ino.

"Bye." Said Shikamaru.

That night Shikamaru had a dream of what he would do to Ino when their time came.

It was nice and slow. Then it got really fast and violent. Then they'd stop but Ino would beg for more. Shikamru would tease her but then finally give in. Then they'd hit there climax and faint.

They'd come to and get back to work. He'd kiss her from her lips, down to her neck, to her bosoms, her stomach, and then at last her vagina.

_YAWN!_ He woke up and automatically remembered what would happen at five.

"8:00 I got some time."

He fell back into his sweet dreams and felt a lot of pleasure. He even got hard.

He inserted his erection into her pussy and she started moaning.

He really wished that it was real so he woke up (Jut in time) and said, "Why don't I make this a reality!?"

5:00

"It's time Ino, You ready?"

"Yeah let's do it."

(Warning: The rest of the story is hot and total detailed Sex! If you want to read more, make sure your heart is ready for it. I fainted and almost had a heart attack while writing the rest. You may get horny, you may not. I don't care I'm not a pervert so don't call me one, O.k.?)

Shikamaru started kissing Ino while taking off her skirt.

"Mmm…" Shikamaru took off her panties and felt up her pussy.

Next he took off her shirt and her bra. He felt her boobs trying to memorize every detail.

She pulled away from him.

"Hey why do you get all the fun?"

She started kissing him again and took off his shirt. She felt his chest and noticed that he has been working out. She moved her finger along his chest and went to his balls.

"Whoa!" She screamed.

"What? Oh yeah I was born lucky."

"I guess I'm lucky too.

So she continued and took off his pants and boxers.

Soon enough Shikamaru got hard and pushed Ino onto the bed.

"My turn bitch!" Ino was amazed.

"Shikamaru I've never seen you like this before. There is something different about your eyes."

There were flames in this guy's eyes. He obviously wanted something out of her.

He did what he did in his dream. He inserted his erection into Ino's pussy…,"Just like in your dream Shikamru."

"Hey…you did your mind torture jut-su to see what I was thinking in my sub-conscience!"

"Duh!" she responded

So he moved in and out, in and out.

She moaned really loud Shikamaru liked it when she got like this. He moved slowly-the way she liked it.

In a few seconds she fainted.

Shikamaru got out of Ino and turned her on her stomach…she knew what he wanted to do so she allowed him to.

He stuck it in so far that she screamed her head off and people next door could hear her.

"You havin' fun Ino?"

"Yea, you?" she asked.

"Of coarse. Now let's get back to work!" Shikamaru said eagerly.

"Hold on my ass hurts."

"I can't believe you'd actually take a break from sex Ino!" said Shikamaru pretty darn surprised.

"O.k. then let's keep going then."

While Ino and Shikamaru were doing their stuff, Temari was peeking through a window watching their every move.

"Oh my god! They're actually going all the way! I got to stop this madness. I'm supposed to be the first one he's going all the way with!"

With that Temari went to the door and rang the bell.

"Come on!" Shikamaru shouted in frustration.

"Go get the door. I gotta go to the bathroom." Said Ino

"Fine but I can't wait!"

Shikamaru disdainfully opened the door and was not really surprised at what he found.

"Wha.." before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he found himself locking lips with Temari.

Shikamaru didn't mind because Ino wasn't giving him any pleasure at the time and it looked like she was done for the night.

Temari was viciously attacking Shikamaru with her kisses.

She was really wild… like if she hasn't done it in a long time.

"Hey…" Shikamaru was cut off again by Temari's vicious kiss.

Now Shikamaru was able to pull away this time, "Temari hide in the closet and wait until Ino is gone. She obeyed him and went into the closet.

"O.k. Shikamru I'm done for the night." Said Ino.

"That's fine you may leave."

Ino went through the door.

"I had a great time." Said Ino

They both kissed and Shikamaru shut the door behind him.

"Com-"again before anything could happen Temari burst through the closet door and started kissing Shikamaru.

"How come you chose her over me?" she asked.

"I didn't. She just keeps me against my free will."

"So who do you choose? Her or me?"

Shikamaru stopped for a second and thought.

"It depends on how well this goes."

So they began.

Basically it was a re-make of what he did to Ino but again more vicious.

_The next day…_

"**Shikamaru! What are you and this slut doing in the same bed together!?"**


End file.
